To Stand Against The Storm
by EZRyder
Summary: AU - I Shall not faulter, I shall not fall. I shall stand against you and head my call. For my battle in the past is over and now I am alone. - Mirai Trunks returns home to find his mother gone, his home destroyed and a final fated message. Cell has won
1. The Last Message

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, but this is my story.  
  
  
  
Hunted  
  
By EZRyder  
  
-1- The Last Message  
  
  
  
The swirling mists rose across his dome, multicolored gases and electrically charged particles created an amazing light show in the depths of the place outside of time. It was almost beautiful and mind-boggling at the same time. Some how these particles were the controllers of time and maintained its flow.  
  
Trunks sat in the time machine admiring the view. It takes several hours to pass through a time gap of 15 years. Even though he watched these gases flow, his mind was still totally concentrated on the task that was before him, the destruction of the Androids in his timeline.  
  
His trip to the past had allowed him to gain the power and fighting experience necessary to defeat these abominations, which tortured the people of earth for their own amusement. He gritted his teeth at the thought of these two. They had hurt him and everyone he loved. Now it was time for payback and to rebuild the lives of the survivors.  
  
Many hours passed and Trunks allowed himself a quiet nap to be ready when he arrived. The beeping of the portal generator indicated that it was about to generate the chronotron particles needed to open the hole in space- time and deliver him to his time and his home. Trunks hit the control to begin the process and shook his mind to total alertness. The swirling classes began to glow as the chronotron particles mixed in with them, and gave off a burst of pure white light. Trunks blinked to see a blue sky above his head. He checked the chronometer to discover that he was in fact home for good.  
  
  
  
The ship hovered above the ruined Capsule Corp. Trunk's didn't remember it being so trashed when he left. Something was really wrong. The ship touched down by the entrance and Trunks leapt from the ship and ran inside the building.  
  
"Mom, Mom, where are you?" he shouted running down the demolished corridors looking for any signs of her. He finally reached the shelter of the compound, where they both hid from the Androids, and he was shocked to see it utterly torn apart. The beds were burned, tables smashed couches torn to pieces, the lab was completely gone, and there were specs of blood all around the apartment. "MOM," screamed Trunks.  
  
He tore apart the whole area looking for anything that was still intact, and he found something. A disk, and written on the label was 'My Last Message for Trunks'. Trunks burst out of the shelter and headed for his time machine, and its onboard computer. He popped the disk in and pushed for the video program.  
  
He sat in the chair and watched intently as the program loaded up and his mom's face appeared, but she looked terrified. "Trunks, if you ever return to this time, I hope you find this message, I fear that events have changed now," she stammered out. Trunks leaned in to see the whole picture. "The Androids are gone," she began to explain. "They were swallowed up by this creature named Cell."  
  
"CELL," said Trunks now very angry. "I am too late he has already gotten the Androids here, which means he is superior then me. Shit and I am all alone, the time machine is out of energy, and the lab with the generator in it is gone.  
  
"This Cell declared himself the ruler of this planet, and began collecting humans," she said in a very disgusted tone. There was a noise in the background and Bulma turned away from the screen for a second. She leaned into the camera and whispered, "Trunks, he began turning all the humans on earth into his own private army of Androids. He somehow had Dr. Gerro's knowledge and with that unleashed Androids on all the human's to track them down and bring them in for reprogramming. I am afraid that I am one of the last remaining true humans left, and I don't think that I have much time," she paused and looked around again very nervously. "Listen to me, the androids do not give off a power level like the original's, only Cell does. To track them use the special radar I put into the time machine. Its on the left panel push the red button on the side of it to make it portable, but be careful the battery won't hold out for long so use it sparingly." There was a loud bang in the background and Bulma got up, she turned back to the camera and said, "Trunks, they have found me, you are once again our only hope, please take care and I hope to see you again. I Love You" She kissed the screen and it blanked out.  
  
"Mom, NO," screamed Trunks, his anger shot up. "Why can't I ever escape these evils? God Dammit, now what the hell do I do?" And as to answer his question there was beeping on the left panel; the radar had detected 15 objects approaching his position.  
  
Trunks slammed the panel. "Fuck they found me already, I got to get out of her now. But I can't leave this machine for Cell to find." He quickly pushed the red button on the left panel and two clamps on the radar dropped off into his hand. Trunks grabbed his sword and took off into the sky; he stopped a hundred feet in the air and powered a ki beam in his hand. A tear rolled down his face as he destroyed his mother's time machine, forever trapping him in this timeline.  
  
Now he couldn't get help from Gohan or his father. He was alone now; he was the last hope for the earth 


	2. The Golden Light

-2- A Golden Light  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, but the story is mine.  
  
A/N - This chapter is a bit violent  
  
EZRyder  
  
Trunks flew high over the treetops, gale winds blowing through his lavender hair. He was heading to the mountain ranges that were north of West city. This was the first time that Trunks got to test his top speed since his training with Vegita, and he had to admit he was soaring.  
  
"Man," he shouted this is amazing. "Imagine if I was a Super Saiyan, the speed I would have then." His momentary distraction from the threat at hand was ended with a beeping noise showing that the androids had locked onto his location and were moving to intercept them. "Damn it," said Trunks. "They are almost as fast as me, I had better hide in the mountains and hope they pass me." Trunks shot low and over the treetops, he was being whacked in the face by stray branches and scurrying up a lot of birds, until he reached the massive gorges that ran between the mountains. His eyes finally fell upon a small crevice in the cliffs, and something in the back of his mind told him that this was the best place to hide.  
  
He landed just in time as the androids were just starting to appear over the horizon. He looked out of the cave towards there direction.  
  
"Freeze," said a threatening voice from behind, Trunks felt a pressure of a gun in the back of his neck. "You androids don't give up will you?"  
  
Trunks tried to remain calm. "Heh, w-w-wait a minute here I'm no android," he stammered. He felt the pressure ease a bit and used his distraction to the advantage. He shot an elbow around his back and shattered the front half of the gun. He then used his other hand to pull out his sword and bring it across his attackers neck. Trunks jaw drops at the sight of a young woman standing in front of him. She is a few years older then he, well built, with long flowing black hair, and dark green eyes that were full of fright. She was wearing combat pants, a dark green t-shirt, and what looked like a scouter on her face.  
  
"You got me," she said "You win, go on kill me already." She closes her eyes.  
  
"Wait," said Trunks. "I am not an android, I am um huh how do I explain this."  
  
She opens her eyes and glared at him. "But your strength, your speed, your size, your ability to fly, what are you then?" she said. "Um," he stammered, but a rush of wind hit the back of his neck. "Oh shit, get down." He slammed into her and hit the deck as 5 humanoid being shot past the crevice, then 4 more, then 2 more. Trunks let out a sigh of relief but that was caught in mid gasp as the last 4 stopped 100 feet above their position.  
  
"Why did you stop 83," said the first android that was a young female of about 20 years old, with brown hair wearing khaki pants, and a sleeveless t-shirt too show off her muscles.  
  
"Because 7315," replied 83, who was a young boy about 7 years old, wearing a little schoolboys outfit with matching tie and all. "I am the unit leader and I know how to track human's, and I smell two of them."  
  
The young girl looked at Trunks. "You are a human, and you led these things here. You idiot, they will kill all the people hiding here," she whispered.  
  
Trunks looked back at her and said, "Don't worry I got this all under control, if they do find us I will protect you and your friend." He looked back at the group of 4.  
  
"6578, 8321, you two and 7315 fan out and search the area, and be careful, one of these humans has a power far greater then all the others we have hunted," ordered 83. The other two androids were men, one was tall and skinny and the other was short and fat, they both had brown hair with, bulging muscles, wearing jeans and black shirts with the red ribbon army on it.  
  
"What do we do?" whispered the girl.  
  
"You will stay her and hide," said Trunks. "I will..." His words were cut off by a shadow behind him.  
  
"I found them," said 6578 the tall one.  
  
"Do this," shouted Trunks. He grabbed his sword and powered up his aura and gave the android a shot to the face with his face. The android sailed across the gorge and into the other rock wall.  
  
Trunks shot right after him with his sword in hand. He stood over the young man android. "Why, I will get you for," he managed to say, before Trunks buried the blade of his sword right down the middle of the androids head. The blood poured out and the circuitry sparked, from the split melon that resembled the androids head. Trunks leapt clear just as the android made some kind of inaudible screech and exploded into bits and pieces.  
  
"Whoa," cried the other 3 androids. It was a rarity to see an android fall that easily.  
  
"Now get lost," shouted Trunks. "Or I will kill you all." He hovered below the other three androids. The smoke shot into the air.  
  
"8321, 7315," said 83. "Get him and make him scream for mercy at what he has done to poor 6578."  
  
"Yes, sir, it will be our pleasure," said 7315, and she and the fat 8321 took off and tried a pincer attack on Trunks.  
  
"Look out," shouted the girl. 83 noticed her and got an idea to end this fight.  
  
"You, don't want to do this," shouted Trunks. The two androids flew even harder at him. Trunks let out a scream and his aura shot way up. He gripped his sword in hand. 8321 got to him first, and trunks quickly side stepped him and raised his sword and sliced off the androids head with a quick swipe. The body and head fell to the ground and exploded. A ki blast struck Trunks in his sword and knocked it flying to the ground. 7315 unleashed a barrage of ki blasts at him. Trunks had trouble dodging these blasts; apparently this girl android was superior fighter then the other two. A ki beam struck the side of his head and a bit of blood began to flow down his purple hair  
  
"I got you now, you think your all that and now your confidence has lead to your death," shouted 7315 laughingly. Her attack intensified until Trunks was putting up a ki shield to protect himself, and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Fine, then I will have to end your miserable life with my other form," shouted Trunks, and he felt the surge go through him. He let out an earthshaking scream and the ground shook with the intensity of the energy he was releasing. His aura flared a golden light and his recently cut purple hair shot up and turned a powerful gold. He threw off his jacket and showed that he had buffed up considerably in his black wife beater. The ki blasts were emanating from 7315 were just bouncing off Trunks' aura. She stared in horror and Trunks looked up at her and smile. "Now, what were you saying about overconfidence," he said, and shot forward at her. 


	3. The Last Z-Warrior

Disclaimer- I don't own Dbz, but the story is mine.  
  
-3-  
  
The Last Z-Warrior  
  
EZRyder  
  
7315 kept firing ki blast after ki blast at the young Super Saiyan, which were easily brushed a away into all points of the gorge.  
  
"What is this guy," shouted 7315. She stopped her blasting and just stared at the awesomeness that was Super Saiyan Trunks.  
  
"I am," replied Trunks. "As far beyond you as you are beyond normal humans." This angered 7315, who then launched her self at him, she threw several punches and kicks, which Trunks, just half-heartedly blocked. He then decided to teach her a lesson, he did a swinging elbow strike to her chest, and then he spun a roundhouse kick to the side of the girl android's head, sending her spiraling to the ground with a loud crash. Trunks just landed in front of her and stood silent. This frustrated 7315 so much that she let out a loud scream.  
  
"I have had it with this guy," she shouted. "I don't care if I have to destroy this goddamn planet, I will beat you boy," She began to gather lots of energy for a ki attack.  
  
"Just because you are losing, doesn't mean that you have to destroy half the planet to beat me," said Trunks. "I will not allow you to do this."  
  
Her power rose steeply, but still Trunks just stood there, his golden hair flowing in the wind. The ground began to shake with the intensity of 7315's energy.  
  
She put her arms forward and powered a huge ki ball. "Now die," she screamed. She let loose with out any restraint. The ball was fast and powerful, but still Trunks did not move.  
  
"Not today," replied Trunks. He put one of his hands out, and got a hold of the ball, and with the ease of swatting a fly, he launched into space. "Today is your turn," he said coldly. She just stood there stunned, and Trunks made his move.  
  
He zanzoukened right in front of her, and with one punch, caved in 7315's chest. She just stood there gasping for air as Trunks fist still remained in her. "I have had enough of what you people are, and I will dedicate the rest of my life to releasing all the human's from this electronic bondage," whispered Trunks. The blood flowed down Trunks' arm as 7315 struggled with the agony that her body was it. "Now, be free," said Trunks. A beam of light was seen escaping from 7315, and then an explosion erupted within her, incinerating all that was 7315. The only remnant of her was the blood on Trunks' hand.  
  
The valley was silent, except for the sound of the aura that surrounded Trunks.  
  
"That is enough," cried the voice of a child. Trunks looked towards the crevice to see that Android 83 had captured that mysterious girl. She was bent down in front of him and facing towards Trunks. 83 had a hand pointed at her head. "Now, we play a different game," snickered 83. "If you can't outfight them, outthink them. That's the rule of combat." Trunks stood there eyeing the hideous killing machine disguised as an image of innocence.  
  
"What will you do?" said Trunks. "Kill her, and I will rip your head off." He then looked at the girl who was crying, and scarred for her life.  
  
"But, you are human," said 83. He smiled at him. "Humans don't allow other humans to die, and I know that humans are not fast enough to stop me at this range." He powered up a ki beam. "Now surrender to me human, and join the fold of Cell; or she dies."  
  
Now, it was Trunks' turn to smile. "But," he said. "That is where you are wrong."  
  
"How is that?" replied 83, with a sneer. As soon as he said that Trunks took a step and was right in front of 83, with 83's arm in hand and pointed away from the girl.  
  
"I am not human," Trunks replied. He lifted the small boy into the air by his arm until they were eye to eye. "And neither are you, anymore." With that he chopped off 83's arm with one hand swipe. A flow of blood and circuitry flew across the cave wall. The android struggled with agony on the cave floor.  
  
"Fine," said 83. "You win, destroy me." He closed his eyes and waited for Trunks' onslaught, to his surprise it never came.  
  
"No, I have a better job for you," replied Trunks. He bent down and whispered into 83's ear, for a few minutes. He then stood up and looked at both humans, then took off into the sky and was out of sight in seconds.  
  
"Wha-What did you tell him?" said the shaky girl. She stood and stared at Trunks in awe as he powered down from Super Saiyan.  
  
"I gave him a message for Cell," said Trunks. "It's more like a warning. I told him that I was coming for him."  
  
"Are you insane?" said the girl. "Cell is the strongest being in the galaxy, you are nuts to challenge him."  
  
"I already have," said Trunks. "And this time I won't be so stupid."  
  
"Wow," said the girl. "You have fought Cell before, and survived, you must be really strong." She studied him when a thought struck the back of her mind. "Hey, wait a minute," she said in an angry voice. "If you were that strong, why did you not help stop this invasion of earth? Why did you let Cell do all these horrible things? Why hasn't the resistance heard of you? Why are you so strong? Can you train me to fight like you?" she asked all these questions. She had a look of terrible anguish in her eyes.  
  
"Okay," said Trunks. "Lets start with a simple question and then I will answer the others. My name is Trunks, the last of the Z-Warriors, and your name is?"  
  
"Oh wow a Z-Warrior," said the girl, with a look of awe, which she quickly snapped out of. "My name is Videl. I am apart of the last line of resistance to Cell."  
  
"A rebellion against Cell," admired Trunks, looking the beautiful Videl up and down. "He is so powerful, but you and your people have managed to elude him for so long. By the way what is the date?"  
  
Videl looked at him as if he had dropped out of the sky. "The official date is lost to me but its approximately been 2 years since Cell arrived," she said. "Why you lose track of time or something."  
  
Trunks scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah," he shouted. "Something like that." But in the back of his mind he knew something was wrong, why had he come so far forward of the time that he left? Why had he failed the earth again? 


	4. The Leader

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ but I did write this story.  
  
-4-  
  
The Leader  
  
by  
  
EZRyder  
  
"Where are we going?" enquired Trunks. As they walked along the cave pitch-black cave tunnel, the only source of light was the one in Videl's hands as she guided him through the darkness.  
  
She had opened a cave entrance in the side of the crevice where she had jumped him from behind. Apparently he had stumbled into one of the last remaining resistance bases on the planet. It was almost 5 miles underground, too deep for any being to sense the human energies. Who ever had built this tunnel was very intelligent because it had so many side tunnels that you could easily get lost. These people had been strong enough to hide from Cell for this long.  
  
'Why was I not here' thought Trunks. 'Why did I come so far into the future, my chronometer on my ship said I had travelled 15 years and that should have put me back 2 years earlier?" He shuffled along with his head looking a little downward in a sad state. He missed his mother.  
  
'Where are you mom, why are you not here for me? I did this all for you and now you are gone,' moped Trunks to himself. She had trusted him and he had failed her, now she was in the hands of those abominations and that demented Cell.  
  
"Are you okay?" enquired a curious Videl? Trunks had not noticed that she had stopped and was looking at him.  
  
"Huh," stammered Trunks, as he stopped and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I said are you okay?" repeated Videl, she shined the bright flashlight in his face. "You look like you lost your best friend."  
  
Trunks lowered his head. "I just found out that those androids got my mom, that is why they were chasing me, because I went looking for her."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry," said Videl, she looked at Trunks with a great sadness in her eyes. "Tell me," she said trying to change the subject. "Where did you come from, you just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"Um, it's a long story," replied Trunks.  
  
"Don't worry we got a bit of a way to go, so it will help pass the time, plus I want to get to know a bit more about you before we get to our base," replied Videl as she winked and smiled at Trunks.  
  
Trunks face deeply reddened, but it was hidden the darkness as Videl had turned the flashlight away from him. "Well," stammered Trunks. "Where do I begin?"  
  
"The beginning would be the best place to start," replied Videl sarcastically. They both laughed and then Trunks began to regale her with the whole story. The story of Goku, his master Gohan, his mother Bulma, his father Vegita, the saiyans, the androids, the battles, Cell, and the time warp.  
  
  
  
Thousands of miles from the base, deep in the sub arctic freeze of the North Pole, stood a Citadel. Constructed of reinforced Titanium, in a rectangular shape, with no visible entrance, except for a landing pad on the north face of the tower about 500 feet up.  
  
Hundreds of beings could be seen flying in and out of this citadel. Androids were what these beings were, out collecting whatever they could for their master. Further inside stood a dome shaped room. With a marble rock floor and torches burning all around them.  
  
At the centre of this room stood the tall, winged, green skinned, evil Cell. He was standing their cross-armed at the news he was hearing from the badly damaged 83 who had just returned from his battle with Trunks.  
  
"So he wiped your whole squad out with that much ease," asked Cell? He was bearing down at the nervous android. 83 had a right to be nervous, for Cell was never pleased whenever someone failed him.  
  
"Y-Yes sir," replied 83. His arm was still missing and he was dripping blood all over the floor. His boyish innocent face covered his true face, a boy that was disguised as a monster.  
  
"A golden haired warrior, this means a Super Saiyan has emerged. How unexpected, this could put a whole kink in my plans for the domination of the galaxy," replied Cell. He cupped his hand around his jaw and stood there thinking for a moment. "And you said that he had a sword, a blue capsule corp. jacket, and purple hair before he changed. Interesting so the time wandering saiyan has returned to home to find the roost deserted."  
  
He looked up towards and area at the opposite side of the dome. "What do you think my dear number 22," said a suave sounding Cell. A shadow of a female stood where he was looking, she had been there the whole time observing the discussion.  
  
"I think it might be time to tryout my new toys," replied the female.  
  
"Then do as you wish my dear, just make sure they do the job. I will see you at dinner," replied Cell, with that the female faded back deeper into the blackness and disappeared.  
  
"Now as for you 83," said Cell as he turned his attention to the young boy. "What should I do with you?"  
  
"Oh please, master Cell," cried 83. "Just give me another chance. I won't fail you again."  
  
Cell thought it over for a second.  
  
"Okay then," said Cell. He opened his hand and with a burst of light a piece of paper appeared in his hand. "You are now in charge of tracking this man down. You have 2 days to find him or I will find you. And I don't want to find you got me."  
  
83 stood up straight at attention. "Yes sir," he replied then blasted off into the air.  
  
"Oh and 83," said Cell. 83 stopped in mid air and turned to him. "Get your arm repaired first in maintenance."  
  
"Oh yeah," stammered a stunned 83. He then blasted off towards the maintenance bay.  
  
"What a fool," said Cell. "But fools sometimes have their uses." He let out a roaring laugh. "Finally a warrior for me to fight that may give me a challenge. Ah Trunks welcome home. If you are stronger then when my two babies fought you years ago, I am in for a real good battle. Oh this is an exciting feeling."  
  
  
  
Videl stood jaw dropped at Trunks. "You," she managed to stammer. "You travelled through time to the past and battled Cell there and won."  
  
"I didn't beat Cell," said Trunks. "I battled him but he beat me. My master beat him with help from my father and some of his friends." He was blushing quite heavily at the very beautiful Videl. "I went back and warned them about the coming of the androids and they were ready to fight him. Now that the timelines are split and the androids remained in this timeline and I am now trapped here."  
  
"Wow, you must tell our leader this," said Videl.  
  
"Your leader?" replied Trunks.  
  
"Yeah our strongest warrior, the only one able to beat my dad in a test of strength for leadership of the resistance," replied Videl. "He has kept us alive for all this time and he is able to fight the androids."  
  
"I wonder who he is?" asked Trunks.  
  
"No one knows who he is or where he came from, he won't tell us. But he has been helping to save the earth from these androids," replied Videl.  
  
"I can't wait to meet him," said Trunks. They kept walking until they came to a wall in the cave.  
  
"Wait here a moment," said Videl. She went up to the door and pressed a rock slightly as it examined her palm print. A rock face opened and they both stepped in.  
  
Inside was like a small city. Hundreds of people walked along in a ghetto like streets. Wooden shacks and cottages lined the street as people huddled around fires, as it was very cold this deep underground. The cavern had to be three hundred feet high with lights strung out across the center lighting the whole town.  
  
"Wow," said Trunks. "How many people are here, how do you power this place, what is the food supply, where is your base of operations, how long have you been here?" They walked along the streets as the people eyed the newcomer. They all looked very nervously at him, for he looked out of place with his nice clothes and sword. He felt so sorry for these people that they had to suffer this much because of an insane doctor.  
  
"This city is called Safe Haven, a city for all survivors of the mass attacks, the city has 2,376 people in it, we have a geo-thermal power source, we have been here for a year and a half, and the base is a the center of town as we are now there," replied Videl. There stood before them was a giant bunker, made of steel and concrete. No match, thought Trunks, to Cell's power. They walked passed the guards who eyed Trunks but were told to stand down by Videl.  
  
Inside the base was a central command base with radar screens, energy monitors. Off to the right side was a weapons development center where he could see many scientists working on weapons to fight Cell and the androids. Videl led him down a flight of stairs and off to the left side to what looked like an office area. Two guards stood with mean looking rifles that Trunks had not seen before. "I have a visitor for the leader," said Videl.  
  
"Sorry Commander Videl," said one of the guards. "The leader has no visitors that is the rule, and you know that."  
  
"I know but this is a very important person, his name is Trunks and he could be of great use to us," replied Videl. "He has battled the androids and won."  
  
"Impressive," said the guard. "But rules are rules and you can't see the leader he has to request to see you."  
  
"Forget it," said Trunks. "Let's go Videl I will meet this leader later."  
  
"But..ah your right Trunks," said Videl.  
  
"What is all the commotion out here," said a voice of a figure that appeared at the entrance. A voice that stopped Trunks dead in his step, he turned around and looked at the figure standing before him.  
  
"I am trying to get work done and.," the figure complained until he spotted Trunks. "You," he shouted, and pointed a finger at Trunks. "Its you. But that's impossible you are suppose to be dead."  
  
Trunks just stood stunned at the person standing before him. How the hell was he the leader of the resistance against the androids? "Yeah," replied Trunks. " And so should you."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - OOOOooooohhhhh its exciting. Who is the leader and who was that female in the shadows at Cell's. Review me and give me your possible answers and lets see who is the more perceptive people out there. 


	5. Cell's Offensive

Disclaimer - I do not own ne thing to do with DBZ  
  
-5-  
  
Cell's Offensive  
  
by  
  
EZRyder  
  
High flying in the sky, a V-formation of dots shot south west towards the last coordinates that 83 had given for the Super Saiyan and his friend.  
  
"She really does know her robotics," chuckled 22 to herself. Her slender frame hid the extreme power that resided within her central power core. Being trained as a fighter before her transformation had made her incredibly powerful.  
  
She then leaned back at the monstrosities that were following her, even she was in awe of these things. Cell's Marauders were their nicknames, and they deserved it. Devoid of all emotion or humanity, these were the master's secret weapon against the rebels that had resisted him in the north and their mysterious leader that had opposed him.  
  
"30 minutes to the coordinates," she shouted, but not one of them seemed to blink. They just seemed to push their speed in order to surpass 22. She turned around and faced her squad in mid air, blowing her black hair forward. "Hey I am the leader of this mission, stay in formation."  
  
They did not respond and pushed passed her. 22 would not be dealt with this kind of disrespect. She pushed her self to the limit. The strain of her circuitry and the heat of her body increased her speed twofold, but she could not catch them.  
  
Whatever these Marauders were, they were in a hurry and not waiting around for her.  
  
22 frowned. "What the hell is this," she muttered, and pushed to keep up.  
  
--------  
  
"Trunks?" said the leader.  
  
"You," shouted Trunks. "You died, I watched you die." Trunks stood watching staring at the Android that had helped Gohan in the final battle against the original Cell. Android 16.  
  
16 and Trunks stared at each other for a moment of silence. The others stood their staring curiously at their compatriots surprised recognition of each other.  
  
16 broke the silence first and gestured with one hand. "Come into my office," said 16 in an orderly fashion. The monotone voice rang with a subtle humanity that Trunks had not seen in the other 16.  
Trunks nodded to Videl and moved past the guards to enter 16's office.  
  
The office however was more a tech lab/war room then any office Trunks had ever seen. Computers lined the two sidewalls, a huge screen sat in the center of the far wall with various consoles underneath them.  
  
As soon as they walked in 16 shut the door. "Trunks, I must tell you right off to not call me 16 outside the privacy of the two of us. They do not know that I am an android and I feel that this revelation would jeopardize everything that we have worked for here," spoke 16 with as much earnest as his computer brain could muster.  
  
Trunks nodded. "So Leader," he spoke. "What is going on her, why is everything so wrong?"  
  
A swiveling metal chair sat in front of the screen, it looked dreadfully uncomfortable to sit in. 16 fortunately had no notion of comfort or pain, just damage and normality. He sat in the chair and clicked a few keys on one of the consoles and a profile of Trunks appeared on the screen. 16 turned the chair to face Trunks.  
  
"Trunks Brief, Son of Bulma Brief and Vegitia, age 17, occupation: Z fighter, last seen: 2 years ago Capsule Corporation compound," recited the android on the information regarding Trunks. 16 lowered his head as he went on. "Current whereabouts: Unknown . . . presumed dead." This last sentence was not spoken in the androids monotone voice, but in a more questioning manner.  
  
"The question that should be asked is where have you been Trunks?" demanded 16 softly, he slowly looked up with his android like expression. "I have been fighting this war for 2 years and I have yet to feel your presence until today."  
  
"I was not here," replied Trunks. " I did not appear in this place until today, I was time traveling."  
  
16 nodded. "Where did you come from?" he asked  
  
"The past about 15 I mean 17 years ago I guess. In that time I battled Cell and the other Androids," said Trunks, getting a little tired of telling this story.  
  
"If you battled them in the past and are standing here alive, therefore you have beaten them," spoke 16. Trunks nodded. "Then may I ask why the Androids and Cell still exist?" He got up from the chair and moved right up to Trunks. Trunks eyed 16's red Mohawk and black and green jump suit as it had been tarnished and singed signifying the battle damage he had taken in his resistance of Cell.  
  
"Okay, I will tell you the story from the beginning," sighed Trunks.  
  
"Then I will tell you why you are in the wrong place at the right time," replied 16.  
  
-----  
  
Videl leaned against the wall of the corridor leading to the leader's office. "What are they doing?" she mumbled, as she gazed at her watch. It had been a good half hour since they had gone in, and now Videl was getting impatient.  
  
The guards stood at rigid attention, but even they were showing signs of agitation at this stranger being with their leader for so long. Videl leaned with her arms crossed and faced the floor, what was taking them so long?  
  
The sound of scrambling footsteps could be heard down the corridor. Videl turned in the direction of the noise to see her father, Hercule Satan, scrambling to meet her. The two guards snapped to rigid attention as they recognized the second in command of Safe Haven.  
  
"Videl," spoke Hercule with a sign of relief. "I heard what happened on the surface are you alright." He ran right up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. His hair was receding but he still looked as mighty as he did in his championship days. He was wearing his ceremonial brown gi with white pants.  
  
Videl nodded. "Yeah dad, I was saved by this guy named Trunks, he is incredible."  
  
Hercule narrowed his eyes and looked at his daughter curiously. "Videl." he said questioningly. "You do not like this boy do you?"  
  
"Oh daddy, he is far too young for me, but he is totally awesome," she said blushingly. "He tore those androids apart and then he turned golden. He's like an angel."  
  
"An ANGEL," shouted Mr. Satan. "Videl, I forbid you from seeing this boy." His voice now sounding two octaves higher  
  
"Dad," said Videl, an obvious grimace had appeared in her face. "Its not like that, he is beyond anything I have ever seen before. Besides I am old enough to do what I want." She leaned in close to her father, "and you shouldn't freak out in front of the men. It looks bad for your image."  
  
Mr. Satan looked over his shoulders at the two guards who were struggling to stay at attention. The sides of their mouths were creeping into a smile. Hercule was unaware of the guards and now that he had been caught he had to fix himself up. Grabbing the opening of his usual brown gi he stood as regally as he could. "I guess the only way to show you how awesome this boy is, is to take him on myself and prove to you how much of an angel he is not," spoke Hercule and then let out a roaring laugh.  
  
"Oh Dad," muttered Videl as she slapped her forehead with her hand. Her dad had not changed even during these years of hardship. He was still a stubborn, overprotective ego maniac; but she still loved him for it. Even with times this tough he still had time to laugh.  
  
The laughter did not last as the wail of a siren tore through the corridor. Videl snapped to combatant attention and listened for what type of alarm it was. To her dread it was the alarm of androids entering the outer perimeter of Safe Haven.  
  
One of the guards grabbed his radio and called the command center for information. He listened in as the operator was relaying the information. The door behind the guards opened and the leader walked out followed by a solemn looking Trunks. She walked over to him and his face looked devastated. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and just shook his head, a cue not to ask about it right now. She turned back the guard who was filling the leader in with what the alert was about.  
  
16 turned to Trunks. "Trunks, my scouts report a formation of 7 androids heading our way, these ones are different except for one. The leader is much lower in power compared to it's compatriots," announced 16. "Trunks, I must ask you to leave Safe Haven, and assist me in driving off the intruders. Even at this depth they will still sense your power reading. I cannot allow you to jeopardize all of us. You must go to the surface and meet them head on, I will support you in any way I can."  
  
Trunks nodded and moved towards the control center exit. Videl watched him as he left, that look in his face was devastating. Whatever the leader had said to him and totally taken that fire from his eyes. "Wait I will help you Trunks," she called and went after him. She got two steps before a hand grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"You cannot help him," spoke the leader. "These things are something I have never seen before. They are far more powerful then the androids. You will just get in the way"  
  
"What about Trunks," she cried, struggling to get free but he would not release her.  
  
"He has to face them alone," the leader said. "It is the only way to test if he is ready to face Cell."  
  
"What the hell is up there," shouted Videl at the leader.  
  
"The Past," replied the leader.  
  
-------  
  
A/N - Its been a long time, I almost forgot about this story. Then I got the itch to write again so here is Chapter 5, no action just a bit of sub character development. The next chapter is going to be better, lots of surprises and action. 


End file.
